Todos los corazones se rompen
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hasta al padre del único detective consultor del mundo le llega la hora. Por suerte, él ya no está solo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños ChaosOuterGod.Zaghalot!
1. Todas las vidas acaban

**TODOS LOS CORAZONES SE ROMPEN**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, !**

**o.o.o**

_Hasta al padre del único detective consultor del mundo le llega la hora. Por suerte, él ya no está solo._

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó, y fui yo, John Watson, como de costumbre, quien lo cogió. Y el mensaje que recibí desde el otro lado me dejó sin habla durante un buen rato.

No sabía cómo enfrentar algo así, ni cómo decírselo a mi compañero. Sobre todo cómo decírselo.

Sherlock parecía dormido desde la puerta, así que decidí esperar a que despertara en el salón.

— Sherlock, tengo una mala noticia... —no, así no.

— Sherlock, tenemos que hablar... —no, así tampoco.

— Sherlock...

— ¡Dime, John! —me dijo recién despertado frotándose los ojos.

Saqué firmeza de donde pude para enfrentarme a la situación.

— Siéntate, por favor —contesté, invitándole al sofá.

Sherlock reconoció enseguida el sufrimiento en mi cara, pero no el motivo. Era la primera vez que me veía en ese estado y se sentó sin rechistar.

— Sherlock..., era Mycroft. Tu padre ha muerto.

Juraría que vi pasar la vida de mi compañero a través de sus pupilas. Su rostro se veía aún más pálido que de costumbre, las manos le temblaban..., podía sentir su dolor. Me encontraba sentado a su lado y, dentro de mi impotencia, acerté a cogerle la mano, pero Sherlock se apartó y, sin mirar más allá del suelo, volvió a su habitación.

Me desplomé en el sofá, dejando paso a las lágrimas que inundaban mi ser. Cuando el Sol comenzó a despertar, también lo hicimos nosotros. Para mi sorpresa, Sherlock había preparado el desayuno.

— Buenos días —me dijo con una sonrisa. Pero yo ya conocía esa sonrisa. Era la que ponía cuando no quería que me preocupara. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, pude ver marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no dije nada.

— Buenos días —respondí, intentando curvar mis labios hacia arriba. Pero no lo conseguí.

— ¿A qué hora es el entierro? —me preguntó, dándole vueltas a la cucharilla del té.

— Mycroft me dijo que tú lo sabrías —le contesté, mirándole fijamente.

— No me mires así. Estoy bien—. Sherlock seguía poniendo esa sonrisa falsa que tanto me fastidiaba. — Nos vamos —dijo levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Nos?—pregunté sin entender.

— Exacto —me respondió mientras entraba en su habitación.

El camino en tren fue muy tranquilo. Sherlock se pasó todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana, con ojos pensativos, y yo, lejos de querer molestarle, me dediqué a leer el periódico, las revistas y todo lo que encontraba, pues había dejado mi laptop en casa.

Nadie nos vino a recoger, y cogimos un taxi hasta algún lugar que yo no conocía, pues sólo sabía la dirección y no había estado antes en la ciudad. Al bajarnos del taxi, lo primero que vi fue una bonita casa con jardín. Se veía una casa grande, pero confortable.

— Hola Sherlock. John —dijo Mycroft al vernos llegar. Sherlock ni siquiera respondió.

— Hola Mycroft. Lestrade —saludé, disimulando mi falta de entendimiento. ¿Qué hacía Lestrade ahí? ¿Estaría investigando la muerte? Si fuera así, Sherlock me lo habría dicho, ¿no? — Siento la...—me decidí a darle el pésame a Mycroft, aunque no me gusten estas situaciones, ¿a quién le gustan?

— No lo sientas, John. Créeme —dijo Sherlock poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Mycroft sólo hizo un gesto de aprobación a mi compañero.

— Vamos, ya estará todo el mundo dentro —exclamó el mayor de los Holmes. Y todos le seguimos.

Nada más pasar el umbral, pude ver la majestuosidad del salón. Automáticamente, los dos hermanos se dirigieron a su lugar, lugar que yo no podía ver, aunque Sherlock siguiera guiándome con su mano en mi hombro. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré como un Holmes más recibiendo las condolencias de todos los presentes. Pero si yo me sentía fuera de lugar, era evidente que Lestrade se encontraba todavía peor.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que todo se calmó, y llegó un momento con el que, iluso de mí, no había contado.

— Hola, madre —dijo Mycroft a una señora de mediana edad y gran elegancia que se acercaba adonde nos encontrábamos, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y Sherlock repitió el gesto.

— ¿No os quedáis a pasar la noche en casa? —preguntó la mujer con una voz un tanto ostentosa.

— Claro, madre. Nos quedaremos esta noche —contestó Mycroft mirando a su hermano.

— Claro —confirmó Sherlock distraído.

— El problema es que sólo hay una cama de invitados —dijo la madre.

— Tranquila, madre. Yo tengo una cama-nido. John puede dormir en la cama de abajo. ¿Verdad, John? —apuntó Sherlock mirándome.

— Si no es molestia... — dije sin saber qué decir.

— Claro que no. Vamos, que ya es muy tarde —espetó Sherlock, volviéndome a coger por el hombro. Lo estaba tomando como afición...

Al comienzo del pasillo, donde los dormitorios se separaban, pasó algo que no entendí.

— Ya te vale —le dijo Mycroft a mi compañero.

— Haberte comprado una cama-nido —le respondió mi amigo con una sonrisa burlona. Y nos fuimos a dormir. O a intentarlo.

— Sherlock, ¿tienes algo que me quepa? —le pregunté quitándome el jersey.

— Duerme en ropa interior, como yo. Tampoco tengo ropa aquí —me dijo quitándose el pantalón.

No iba a dormir con la ropa de todo el día y había olvidado meter el pijama, los pijamas, en la maleta. Sí, al final había acabado haciendo la maleta de Sherlock también. Así que, sin más que ponerme, le imité.

— ¿Arriba o abajo? —me preguntó mi compañero.

— ¿Cómo? —le contesté interrogante.

— Que qué cama prefieres —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

— Abajo, abajo está bien —le respondí, tumbándome en la cama elegida.

Sherlock apagó la luz y el sueño nos encontró. Pero en mitad de la noche unos sollozos me despertaron. Venían de la cama de arriba.

— Sherlock —le llamé muy bajo. Pero no me contestó. Seguía sollozando contra la almohada.

— Sherlock —le llamé de nuevo, ahora sentándome en su cama y acariciando sus rizos. Deslizó su cara sobre mi mano y, a la luz de la Luna, pude ver sus ojos llorosos.

— Sherlock... —dije con el alma en los pies, y se dejó caer hasta mis rodillas. No me atrevía a moverme ahora que se veía más sereno, así que decidí quedarme despierto velando su sueño, pero estaba tan cansado...

— Sherlock, madre dice que es hora de desayunar..., bueno, si podéis —anunció Mycroft entrando en la habitación sin tocar a la puerta.

Sherlock seguía durmiendo sobre mí, y yo había dejado caer mi cuerpo sobre él, quedando en una posición muy curiosa.

— Mycroft, vete con tu novio —contestó mi compañero desde mis rodillas. Y Mycroft se fue con cara de indignación por donde había venido.

**o.o.o**

**Esto aún no ha acabado.**

**Pero pueden decirme si les va gustando :)**

**¡Siempre se agradece :D!**


	2. El cariño sí es una ventaja

**Cap. II El cariño sí es una ventaja**

El equilibrio me abandonó un segundo y caí sobre mi ya dolorida espalda. Opté por quedarme así hasta que no me quedase más remedio que bajar a desayunar con esa familia aunque, en su mayoría, me era ya conocida. Pero yo, acostumbrado a alimentarme solo o, en contadas ocasiones, con mi compañero, no me sentía libre de presiones bajo sus miradas.

Sherlock, que no descansaba ya en mis piernas sino en el marco de la puerta, cerró ésta con llave bajo mi desentendimiento y volvió oscilante para dejarse caer de nuevo a pocos centímetros de mí, cerrando sus azules ojos.

— Sherlock...

— Qué —contestó cortante.

— Nada... Mi amigo se dio media vuelta y acabó de espaldas a mí. Suspiré y me acomodé tras él para dormir un poco más. De repente, su mano tentó la mía y tiró de ella bruscamente hasta quedar rodeando su cintura. Se aferraba a mi mano, y yo sólo me limité a quedarme a su lado. Ya empezaba a dormirme de nuevo en esa postura cóncava y el brazo libre a modo de almohada cuando sentí cómo se giraba hacia mí. No abrí los ojos, ni siquiera lo intenté, sólo quería dormir un poco más.

— John... —quizás merecía una lección por su falta de tacto algunas veces. — John...

— ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —susurré. Mi mano estaba en su cadera y podía sentirle más cerca que nunca antes. Y me besó, me atrapó.

Abrí los ojos en reacción, pero no me separé ni un milímetro. Se veía tan hermoso que volví a cerrarlos, alcanzándolo de nuevo cuando el espacio buscaba sitio entre ambos. Sonrió o estaba siendo objeto de burla de mis sentidos, porque mis ojos guardaban el momento tras los párpados cerrados.

Comenzó entonces una lucha de besos y mordidas. Lucha que pasó a las manos sobre mis hombros y mi amigo sobre mí. Me miró. Tantas veces vi sus ojos y todas diferentes. Ese rostro extasiado sobre mí, tan conocido y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Una incógnita con cuerpo de pecado. No me importó lo más mínimo cuando volvió a besarme y crucé mis brazos en su espalda.

Aunque algo había en mi cabeza que me impedía estar al máximo.

— Sherlock, no podemos...

— John, lo necesito —casi me suplicó, lo que no facilitaba mi respuesta.

— Aquí no, Sherlock. No es el momento ni el lugar. Mi amigo o más que amigo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— De acuerdo. Pero déjame al menos disfrutar un poco —dijo tumbándose sobre mi pecho. Yo, por supuesto, no tenía nada en contra de esa idea. Al contrario, lo abracé contra mí recordando esa misma noche, intentando protegerle bajo mi piel.

Pero pocas cosas son eternas y esa situación no lo fue.

— Vamos, John. Hay que bajar a desayunar —exclamó pesadamente levantándose y comenzando a vestirse. Yo no tenía ningunas ganas de bajar, mas si Sherlock hacía el esfuerzo de ir a desayunar con ellos, algo me decía que no me dejarían quedarme arriba. Comencé, pues, a vestirme en consecuencia.

Bajé tras él cuando estuvo listo, siguiendo sus pasos a poca distancia. El desayuno fue tranquilo; nadie habló ni pestañeó más de la cuenta. Más que tranquilo fue tétrico. Cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado comenzó la ronda de preguntas.

— ¿Os quedaréis a almorzar? —preguntó la señora a, supuse, ambos hermanos. Sherlock se adelantó en la respuesta.

— Tenemos trabajo. No sería ético dejar Londres sin protección —a lo que su madre asintió orgullosa.

— ¿Y vosotros? —se dirigió ahora a Mycroft y a Lestrade. — ¿Tenéis tanta prisa por abandonar la ciudad como estos caballeros? —se victimizó.

Al verse desprovisto de refuerzos, Mycroft no tuvo más opción. — Nos quedaremos a almorzar —guardó las formas y Lestrade con él. Pero no cruzó ni una mirada a nuestra zona de la mesa. La disputa que mantenían en silencio era palpable, al menos para mí.

— Madre, si nos disculpas, iremos dando un paseo hasta el cementerio —dijo Sherlock levantándose de la mesa mientras pedía permiso. Qué situación tan extraña a mi persona. La mujer asintió nuevamente y me levanté sin hacer ruido. Un paseo me vendría bien para despejar las ideas.

Como siempre que no sabía adónde nos dirigíamos, seguí sus pasos, que acabaron llevándome por un sendero en medio de la nada.

— ¿Ahora me veo más humano? —preguntó al aire.

— Tú siempre me has parecido humano —respondí a ese mismo aire. Se giró y paró en seco la marcha, haciéndome chocar inevitablemente con él.

— ¿No piensas que soy una máquina sin corazón? Di la verdad —inquirió.

— Yo..., siento haberte dicho eso —Sherlock se dio la vuelta como un animal herido.

— Olvídalo —y siguió caminando. Nada me dolía más que ver a mi amigo con esa actitud y que yo hubiese tenido algo que ver.

Seguí caminando hasta una colina alejada, presidida por un árbol legendario con carácter encubridor. Sherlock se apoyó en él y sacó un cigarrillo.

— Maldición. He olvidado el mechero —bramó, tanteando los bolsillos de su traje. Yo, más por viejo vicio que por otro motivo, recordé el que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y, como era lógico, se lo ofrecí. Él me miró extrañado, pero dejó que se lo encendiera de buen grado.

Le acompañé descansando la espalda en el tronco.

— Eres libre de marcharte —susurró a la nada tras una bocanada de humo.

— También soy libre de quedarme —sentencié. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado. — Pero te aceptaría una calada —sonreí, alargando la mano. No me hizo falta. Tomé esa calada, sí, pero de sus labios. Deliciosa.

— Vamos, John. El funeral no esperará por nosotros —decía mi compañero con el camino ya empezado, bajando la colina en la que ya casi había olvidado que estábamos. Seguí sus pasos de nuevo, dejando ese beso guardado para pensar en él más tarde.

Una vez en el cementerio, dimos a parar a una tumba vacía cavada en el suelo, presidida por una lápida de piedra labrada con un apellido más que familiar: Holmes. Un escalofrío me dejó helado, pero no hubo tiempo de contemplación alguna, pues las puertas del lugar se abrieron estruendosas, dejando paso tanto al coche fúnebre como al resto de visitantes.

Sherlock se apoyó en mí como el día anterior en su casa y pronto nos vimos rodeados de los mismos extraños, salvo por Lestrade, que venía acompañando a Mycroft y a la madre de éste.

Un pastor comenzó a recitar unos versículos cuando el ataúd cerrado era ya objeto de nuestro pensamiento. Cuando hubo acabado, Mycroft se separó del grupo para decir unas palabras a su lado.

— Hoy yacerá bajo esta tierra un hombre bueno...

Sherlock llevaba un diálogo interno al paso que, en ocasiones, no era tan interno. Suponía que alguna disputa o algo más habría en ello.

Todo terminó como era de esperar. Toda persona que así lo considerase lanzó un puñado de tierra al ataúd antes de dar el adiós definitivo. La familia Holmes fue la primera y yo entre ellos.

Aprovechando el tumulto Sherlock decidió marcharse sin despedirse, llevándome a mí a su paso como su otro yo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta o eso me pareció. Tampoco pensarían retenerle contra su voluntad, supuse.

Con toda seguridad, la mansión Holmes estaría dotada de servicio, pero la casualidad hizo que no coincidiera con él. Y entrar por la puerta trasera para recoger las maletas lo hizo menos probable aún.

No hubo palabra alguna en la habitación ni en el taxi, ni siquiera al entrar al vagón. Ni un cruce de miradas, nada. Después de un rato en ese vagón privado pude observarle desde una mejor perspectiva justo enfrente. Sus ojos se veían tristes a través del cristal, debatiéndose entre la nada y su interior. A ello se le unió el cansancio de no haber dormido lo suficiente, que no sólo me estaba afectando a mí. Sus párpados se me antojaban pesados y meditabundos, hasta que el humano descanso se impuso. Su cabeza golpeaba rítmica el cristal, pero él no parecía ser consciente de ello. Yo, en cambio, no podía dejar que se lastimara de tal forma e intermedié la mano a modo de amortiguador. Sus ojos, sus cristalinos ojos, se abrieron de repente para mí y sonrió. Di gracias por tenerlo en mi vida.

**o.o.o**

**Y hasta aquí este relato. Yo lo resumiría con una palabra: EMOTIONS.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber libremente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo**

**Sean felices**


End file.
